


Carnage in Tokyo

by Thatauthoryouhate



Category: Persona 5, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Crossover, High School, Serial Killers, Undercover, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate
Summary: After making an uneasy peace with Parker, Eddie Brock goes into self-imposed exile. At least, that what it seems. In truth, he has been hunting the man known as Cletus Kasady, determined to bring an end to the psychopath. His hunt has led him to Tokyo, where he has taken a position at a nearby school. The job is no more than a cover, until a chain of events leads to more responsibility being thrust upon him.
Kudos: 2





	Carnage in Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> I have chosen not to use archive warnings, however if you've played Persona 5 you will already know there are some implications and themes that some people are sensitive about. I'm not going to go into any further detail than the game did, but you should be aware that it's in here.

4/11 Day.

Shujin Academy, a relatively normal school in Tokyo, at least from the outside. Currently situated in the sports office, are two coaches. “How dare you tell me what to do!?” Kamoshida yelled, slamming his hands onto his desk for emphasis. A tactic that no doubt works to silence most people. The man he's dealing with however, is not easily startled. “Performing too many drills is one thing, but bruises and broken bones?” Eddie asked, his tone laced with his growing anger at the man. 

“You're here to help with general fitness, I'll decide how to coach my team.” Kamoshida moved the conversation along with his usual excuse. “We should break his bones.” The sinister voice of Venom called from with Eddie's mind. “We've not got enough pull to get away with it.” Eddie responded mentally, though the thought of hurting the coach did fill him with glee.

“Is that all then?” Kamoshida asked, obviously wanting Eddie to leave. “Yeah.” He grumbled, leaving the cramped office with a slam of the door. A few students eyed up Eddie, but a quick look from him sent them on their way. “Sooner we find Cletus, sooner I can quit this crap.” Eddie thought to himself. “We should hunt at night.” Venom chimes in, and Eddie shakes his head. “If even a hint of us hunting gets out, Parker will show.” He warned the Symbiote, whose only response was silence. 

“Hey coach!” A semi-familiar voice called, snapping him from his internal conversation. He looked up to a blonde boy, whose name was on the tip of his tongue. “Sakamoto.” Venom helped fill the gap in Eddie's mind. “What is it Sakamoto?” Eddie asked, not worried about showing his disinterest. “Umm, just wondering what that was about?” The kid asked, pointing towards the room Eddie just left. He pulled a face. “Don't worry about it.” He answered dismissively. 

“Faculty slamming doors isn't something to worry about?” Sakamoto asked, seeming to not be willing to drop it. Eddie had no response, deciding to simply walk towards his next destination. “Ass.” Sakamoto mumbled, but Eddie found himself not caring. 

With no further interruptions, Eddie arrived in the teacher's office. Kawakami and Chouno were discussing something, but he walked straight past them. He sat down at a desk in the corner where a small name plate reading “Allan, Charles” in kanji was written. “Remind me why you can't just sense where Carnage is?” He thought, and his Symbiote stirred. “Our link is broken, or perhaps his host is not using them as liberally as normal.” Venom explained. “So you don't know.” He thought with a hint of amusement. 

Silence filled his mind. “Correct.” Venom finally responded. “We cannot sense them, and you will not let us hunt for him. This will be difficult.” Venom surmised, and Eddie admitted it didn't look good. “We'll have to wait until he strikes again.” He noted dourly, not relishing the thought of letting the psychopath kill again.

“Are you okay Mr. Allan?” The voice of Kawakami spoke, causing Eddie to look up to her. “Sure.” He answered, still not entirely used to responding to the alias. Kawakami frowned. “You've just been sat there looking at nothing for a while.” She began, taking a seat at the desk nearby. “Did, did you speak to Kamoshida?” She asked timidly, looking around as if simply saying his name would summon the man. Eddie saw the easy excuse, and took it. “I have, I don't think it did much good.” He answered, and her expression turned glum. “Oh.” Was all she could think to say, and an uncomfortable silence began to settle in. 

“Maybe speaking to some of the team will help? I can point you in the right direction.” She offered, reaching into a draw to rummage through some folders. Honestly, he didn't want to stick his nose into the affair more than he already had. On the flip-side, the more he appeared the diligent worker, the less hassle he'd ultimately get. 

In the end, he did not stop Kawakami. She produced a few sheets of paper, sliding them onto his desk. There had to be half a dozen names presented to him, but one stuck out a little more than the rest. “Suzui? Think the star player is having real issues?” He asked. At the end of the day, the team sill had to earn results. Messing up the best player, at least on paper seemed counter-productive. “... Want me to send her to your office after school?” She asked, not seeming to take in Eddie's words. “Sure.” He responded, reading through the rest of the names.

\- - -  
4/11 After school.

A bell rang, signifying the end of the day. Eddie wanted nothing more than to leave the premises, but he had at least one more obligation before he could. He made his way to his shared office with Kamoshida, and to his surprise; two girls were waiting outside it. He recognized one as Shiho Suzui, despite her bruises. The other was unfamiliar to him, and even his other could not provide a name. Strange, considering her unique appearance. Her twin-tails are long, and curly, but more importantly blonde. She had the complexion of someone from the States, rather than Japan, and if Eddie had to guess, she'd look more at home in New York than Tokyo. 

“Suzui?” Eddie asked, and the girl flinched. She certainly seemed to be a nervous sort. Odd for an athlete. The other girl positioned herself just between the two of them, a less than subtle gesture, not that Eddie cared. 

“Look, this meeting's meant to be one on one. Your friend's gonna have to stay out here.” Eddie explained, walking to the door. He opened it, and held it for Suzui. Hanging her head in resignation, Suzui marched herself into the office. The other girl shot Eddie an evil glare, but made no attempt to follow her friend. Eddie entered the room, closing the door behind him. 

“I'll keep this quick.” Eddie began, moving to sit at the desk Kamoshida usually occupied. “I need to know what Kamoshida does in your little private sessions.” He got straight to the point, and instantly Suzui froze. No light shone from behind her eyes. “Just some exercises to get the best out of me.” She spoke with no emotion, a line likely repeated many times before. 

Eddie wasn't quite sure how to proceed with that. Sure he could badger her for more in depth information, but he likely risked damaging her mentally in the process. On the other hand, if he left it at that, there would officially be no course of action for her to take. “We could eat his face.” Venom all too gleefully chimed in. Eddie quickly shot down the suggestion, they were after all still trying to be covert. 

“You know I can't help without knowing anything.” Eddie tried to reason. “Plenty of people know, they still can't do anything.” She responded in defeat, focusing on the floor. “May I leave now?” She asked, clearly not comfortable with the situation. Perhaps this was one issue Eddie couldn't solve alone, but he may be able to at least offer a lifeline. 

“Not just yet.” He began, grabbing the file he had on the student. “Officially, your private sessions with Kamoshida are additional practice sessions.” He read the wording very carefully aloud. Suzui simply nodded, not wishing to look up. “Yeah well, according to your match statistics that's really not necessary. Next time he holds a private session, tell him I told you it's ill-advised.” He offered. 

Unofficially it was because she clearly suffered from some kind of harassment in the sessions, of course he couldn't claim that without evidence. So when it inevitably comes up, Brock already had the excuse of over-working muscles planned. Suzui looked up for a brief moment, and offered a false smile. “I'll keep it in mind.” She said, and it was apparent that his gesture was for naught. 

“You can go now.” Brock said, gesturing for her to leave. She got to her feet, and gave him a bow before leaving the room. He watched the door for a moment, hearing the girls chat for a little before their voices grew distant. “We have achieved nothing.” Venom's voice notes, and Brock could not disagree. All that was left, was to hope for the best.

\- - -  
4/15 Day.

A few days had passed since Eddie's talk with Suzui, and to his surprise; Kamoshida had not confronted him about it. Eddie was further contemplating ways to track down Cletus in the teacher's office, away from the bustle of the student body. “Hey... What's that!?” A student's voice called, grabbing Eddie's attention away from his plans. “Wait... She's going to jump!” Another voice followed, and Eddie was surprised by how quick he got to his feet. 

He made his way from the office, a gap parting through the sea of students as he pushed his way through. By the time he was in the courtyard, he was far too late to do anything of use. Suzui was already on a stretcher, her friend from before knelt by her side. “... Kamoshida!?” The blonde exclaimed, though those around seemed to ignore the outburst. 

An almost long-forgotten rage began to rise in the depths of Eddie, his desire to come to blows with the volleyball coach at an all-time high. Things were not helped by his other's willingness to oblige, threatening to wrap around him there and then. He became blind and deaf to the world, as he tried to will the Symbiote into sedation. “You want this Eddie. We want this!” It screamed inside, and Eddie did not have it in him to argue that point. 

That wasn't to say he would yield though. “Not here.” Eddie thought firmly, willing his other to stay away for a time. “When?” Venom hissed the question, needing to be let loose. “Tonight, when I'm certain.” Eddie promised, opening his eyes back up to the world. Suzui and her friend were gone, but the crowd still lingered, exchanging all manner of theories. Eddie knew who he needed to speak with.

Making his way through the crowd was easier the second time, heading straight for Kamoshida's office. The door was shut, and Kamoshida was already speaking to someone, quite dismissively too. “... All you can do is wait for your disposal though.” He spoke so casually, and a moment later the door opened. Out stepped Sakamoto, the recent exchange student, and a bandaged blue-haired boy. A look of defeat was plastered on the last, but the others had looks of determination.

Eddie entered the office with no fanfare, and locked the door behind him. Kamoshida turned to face him, and frowned. “And what do you want!?” He asked, clearly not in the mood for a chat. “The hell did you do to her?” Eddie asked, surprisingly calm. “I don't know what you're talking about.” He responded. Instantly, Eddie slammed his fist into the wall, causing a dent. 

Kamoshida snorted dismissively. “A little word at the board meeting, and I'll have you gone too. So speak to me with a little more respect.” He threatened, and while Eddie appreciated the cover his role at Shujin provided, he wouldn't allow it to be a safety blanket to the worm in front of him. “Guess I better make this worth it then.” He said with a vicious grin, and Kamoshida paled. 

“Lay a finger on me, and you'll be deported to boot.” He went a step further, and Eddie had to pause at that. Being removed from the school was one thing, but the country? Not an option with Cletus loose. “Pray you don't see me on the street.” Eddie warned, making to leave.

“Tonight. Tonight we stop being so careful.” Eddie thought to his other the moment he left the office. “And after, we hunt.” Venom added.

\- - -

4/15 Night.

Eddie Brock was squatting atop of a roof, watching Kamoshida's house. He had been home for a few hours now, but Eddie wanted to be sure he remained alone. He took a deep breath, and his clothes were quickly enveloped by the jet black suit his other provided. No longer was he Eddie Brock, but the being known as Venom.

“We can't kill him, but we're gonna hurt him.” Eddie reminded the Symbiote, who licked his lips. With one powerful motion, the heavy frame of Venom jumped from the building he was perched on. They did not even need to fire off a web, making the jump with ease. Next, they made their way to the side of the building, crawling down the wall to a nearby window. Subtlety was always an option, but Venom desired to make a little noise. 

With a single punch, they smashed the window to pieces. “Who's there!?” Kamoshida shouts from within, and Venom chuckles to themselves. Even with the window completely smashed, it is a tight squeeze for the Symbiote. Standing in the room opposite, clutching a chair is none other than the target of his ire. “What the fuck are you!?” He shouts, more angry than afraid. “We are Ven... Gence.” They threatened awkwardly, still managing to make Kamoshida's skin crawl. 

There was little else to be said, and Kamoshida's fight of flight instinct kicked in. He closed the small gap between them, and swung the chair he clutched full force into Venom. The chair splintered into oblivion, breaking on impact with the Symbiote. They did not even flinch, as they raised their arm up. In an attempt to minimize any damage, Kamoshida raised his own, wanting to block any strike from Venom. 

Making it all the easier for Venom to grab hold of his arm. They hold it in a vice-like grip, causing a cry of pain to erupt from him. “Let go!” Kamoshida demands through his grunts. Venom answered in the most suitable way. With one easy motion, the bone audibly cracks as they bend the limb back in a way it was never meant to. Tears began to roll freely down Kamoshida's face. “Fuck!” Is all he can think to shout, doing so repeatedly. 

“Silence.” Venom declares, letting go of Kamoshida's arm. He stops his profanities, but still weeps freely. “This is your only warning. Do not change, and we'll do more than break your bones” He warned, making a point to show off his teeth. Kamoshida made to respond, but did not get the chance. With a well aimed kick, Venom swept him off his feet. There was no doubt the coach would have difficulty walking in the foreseeable future. Message delivered, Venom left the way he came in, leaving Kamoshida on the floor, weeping to himself.

Venom crawled down to street level, making for the nearest alleyway. Once there, the black suit melted away into nothing. Eddie Brock stood there in place of the beast that was Venom. “Think that will solve anything?” He asked his other. “No, we will need to kill him.” Venom responded truthfully, and Eddie did not exactly disagree with the symbiote's assessment. “Come on, now we've shown ourselves, there's no need to hold back as much.” Eddie rationalized, moving deeper into the alley. 

Tonight, Venom would clean up the streets.

\- - -

4/23 After School.

No guards were present, and things were all too quiet. “C'mon Joker! We're almost there I can smell it.” Morgana cheerfully declared, but the leader of the Phantom Thieves was not so confident. “Isn't it strange how few shadows there have been?” He asked the cat, who smiled confidently. “No doubt they're too afraid to come out with us around!” He boasted, and Joker had no choice but to hope he was correct.

The throne room had convenient side paths that the thieves sneaked quietly along. Assembled below, was Shadow Kamoshida himself, and a battalion of shadows. Strangely, Kamoshida's arm was in a sling, and he cowered behind his throne. “My lord, there's no black creature stalking our halls, please stop hiding!” A particularly bold knight declared. 

“Idiot! It blends into the darkness, it's everywhere. It's going to get me!” Shadow Kamoshida berated his subordinate, who fell back in line with the masses. “Find it, get rid of it!” He ordered, and his legions left the halls to undertake the task. “Can't let it get me... Can't...” Shadow Kamoshida devolved into senseless muttering, giving the thieves a clear shot at the treasury behind him.

“There it is!” Morgana announced, pointing to a cloud of colours inside the room of golden treasures. “Now all that's left is to leave a calling card.” He began to explain the process, and while Joker listened, his mind was elsewhere. “So, any questions?” He asked, and Joker nodded. “What do you think that Black creature Kamoshida mentioned is?” He asked, and Morgana face palmed. “Probably a powerful rogue shadow? It probably doesn't even exist. Now come on! We have a heist to finish.” He hurried the conversation along, and the thieves extracted themselves from the palace, though the thoughts of some creature roaming Kamoshida's palace did not cease to plague his thoughts.

\- - -

5/3 Early Morning.

Eddie was stood in front of Principal Kobayakawa, who looked anxious to say the least. “As you are well aware, Kamoshida confessed to a myriad of crimes yesterday. As well as being investigated by the police, we have been forced to let him go. This leaves us with you as our only physical education expert.” He explained, and Eddie nodded along to show he was listening. “This is certainly sudden, but we will be requiring you to take on additional duties to compensate for this sudden departure.” He stated, offering no room for argument. Kobayakawa did not know Eddie at all.

“With additional pay I assume.” He responded, taking glee in the rotund principal's squirming. “There's really no budg-” He began, getting cut off. “Cut the crap, pay me extra from what Kamoshida was earning.” Eddie stated. Kobayakawa gulped, before nodding. “Alright.” He relented. Eddie offered his hand to shake, which he did. “Send me the paperwork later.” Eddie said as he made to leave. The principal mumbled something, though he really didn't care what.

While his workload would increase during the day, as long as he was free to hunt for Cletus at night, he would gladly shoulder the additional burden. All he needed now was a clear sign from his quarry, and knowing Kasady, that sign would appear soon enough.


End file.
